vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
|-|In normal Assassin Robes= |-|Assassin's Creed Memories= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= |-|Age 82= |-|Age 92= Summary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Arabic: الطائر ابن لا أحد‎, The Son of No One; 1165 – 1257) was a member of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins who served as their Mentor from 1191 until his death in 1257. During his tenure as Mentor, through the knowledge of an Apple of Eden, Altaïr made several discoveries and inventions that greatly helped the Order's progression. His leadership saw to the spread of the Assassins' influence throughout the Old World. Raised to be an Assassin from birth, Altaïr became a Master Assassin at age 24, an accomplishment unheard of for one so young. He failed to recover an Apple of Eden from Robert de Sablé in July 1191 and subsequently allowed the Templars to attack the town of Masyaf, headquarters of the Assassins. For this, he was demoted to the rank of Novice and sent on a quest for redemption. Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals who, unbeknownst to him, made up the ranks of the Templar Order in the Holy Land, Altaïr began a quest to change his ways and liberate the Kingdom from their corruption. During his quest however, Altaïr learned of a plot far more sinister than he originally believed. In completing his mission, he also cleansed the Order of its treacherous leader Al Mualim. Altaïr thereafter became Mentor, taking the Assassins in a new, more secretive direction. With the Apple in hand, Altaïr changed the way members of his Order lived their lives, writing the details in his fabled Codex for later generations of the Order to read. Altaïr's vision of the Assassin Order was for them to be spread across the world, living among the people, and he began establishing many Assassins Guilds during his tenure as Mentor. Throughout his travels, Altaïr strengthened his Order, stopping various Templar plots over the years as well as halting the inexorable march of Genghis Khan. Altaïr is an ancestor to Desmond Miles, through the maternal line. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B Name: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, The Son of No One, was occasionally called as the son of Umar Origins: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 24 during the Siege of Masyaf, 25 during Altaïr's Chronicles, 26 during the events of the first game and the beginning of Bloodlines, 29 by the end of Bloodlines, 63 upon his exile, 82 upon his return to Masyaf, 92 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Master Assassin, possibly a Dai (As noted by Malik Al-Sayf. The Dai was, at the time of the crusades, the direct representative of the Imam, being one rank higher than that of a Master Assassin), Mentor of the Syrian Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Was easily capable of figuring out Al Mualim's location and was capable of reacting to his attacks even when Al Mualim made use of the Apple's precognitive abilities), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Highly skilled acrobat, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Master Martial Artist (Was armed with the knowledge of several forms of martial arts, which allowed him to become one of the youngest Master Assassins in history. With the Apple's aid, he had gained access to even more forms of martial arts created during several millenia on Earth, that too in a very short amount of time), Master tactician and survivalist, Indomitable Will, Stealth Mastery, Pressure Point Strikes (Can incapacitate an enemy using pressure point strikes and induce immense pain in them with strength alone. Had immense knowledge on human anatomy), Weapon Mastery (Thanks to the Apple's knowledge, Altaïr was now armed with enough experience to handle multiple weapons and firearms that are advanced far beyond even modern times' standards), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration, as seen in his fight with Al Mualim, where Altaïr managed to accurately predict Al Mualim's location and where and when he would exactly strike, even when Al Mualim himself was using the Apple's advanced precognitive and cloaking powers. Altaïr could have potentially mastered it and evolved it into Eagle Sense, much like Ezio, as Altaïr experienced the same symptoms), Extraordinary Genius Intelligence, Expert at parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Skilled artist and inventor, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will or even drive them insane (via Pieces of Eden), Preparation, Fire Manipulation (via Fire Arrows), Smoke Manipulation (via smoke bombs, used them in his quest to find the Chalice in Altaïr's Chronicles), Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (via splinter bombs, used them to blow up walls and other structures in Altaïr's Chronicles, and via Black Arrows, which he used to scatter Mongol troops and keep them distracted), Madness Manipulation (via combat tactics, Types 1, 2 and 3 via Apple of Eden and poisons), Poison Manipulation (Legalized the use of poison after Al Mualim's death), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Altaïr is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects. Easily handled advanced futuristic alloys and made complex machines way beyond his time), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Even at old age, when shot in the legs with crossbow bolts, Altaïr still refused to back down and completely ignored the fact that he was even injured. At age 87, he was severely wounded and was almost overwhelmed by bandits due to having neglected his training, but he was still adamant on fighting them), Resistance to Illusions, Mind Control, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption (Should naturally possess these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid. Resisted Al Mualim's use of the Apple multiple times and saw through all of his illusions during the events of the first game. The Apple could no longer freeze Altaïr upon its second use by Abbas nor drain his life-force like in Al Mualim's fight, only temporarily slow him down), Poison Manipulation (Repeated bites from venomous cobras seem to have no effect on him), Extreme Heat and Cold (Thanks to his extensive travels, Altaïr was significantly experienced in the exploration of areas with severe extremities ranging from the intense desert heat to sub-zero temperatures in the mountain ranges of Southeastern China. Also withstood Bouchart's fire-bombs) Attack Potency: Wall level (As a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid, he should easily be this strong. He can fight against characters who can harm him. Easily broke apart wooden pillars with a single kick during the siege of Alep in 1190. Could easily send people flying several meters with a single kick. Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being inferior to the brute, knocking down an entire circus in the process, and later on overpowered and killed Basilisk. Capable of casually slicing through wooden beams. Vastly superior to Garnier de Naplouse's guards, who could break people's legs with a casual kick. Overpowered and defeated Robert de Sablé in their final fight during the Battle of Arsuf, and the two were equals by that time. Fought against and ultimately defeated Al Mualim, even with the latter's use of clones of his former Templar associates and repeated attempts to control his mind and absorb his life-force for his own, and clones made by the Apple of Eden are easily capable of brushing off multiple full-powered blows from other Pieces of Eden like the Staff and the Sword. Capable of easily destroying wooden structures just by pushing people into them or by jumping through them, not requiring a running start to do so. His air assassinations can generate this much energy. Can easily break bones and snap grown men's necks. Capable of breaking backs with a single punch. Strangled Moloch to death. Killed Armand Bouchart by thrusting his sword through chain-mail. Can also slice through enemies wearing thick mail-plated armor. Can easily beat down several heavily-armored enemies with his fists. Capable of casually stabbing clean through armored skulls and twisting their heads and necks a full 360 degrees and then pulling it out at severe angles. Can swing around sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm and jump several meters into the air from one ledge to another. Can also harm horses. Capable of leaping great distances with utter ease and can even jump several meters from one ledge to another with a single casual leap regardless of which direction he leaps into. Can do the same exact feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze and should not be much weaker than him despite the massive 300-year-gap between them) | Wall level (Not much weaker than his younger self, was now capable of one-shotting comparable Assassins with just his fists alone) | Wall level (Stated to be a greater Assassin when compared to his younger self) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can easily dodge arrows and crossbow bolts at point-blank range and has done so numerous times in his life. Can easily dispatch multiple Assassins who are of comparable speed without issue and within mere moments. Has also gone toe-to-toe with other Templars who were much swifter than him. Easily kept up with multiple phantoms of Al Mualim when he used the Apple, and Al Mualim was vastly superior to Altaïr even without the Apple's aid. Managed to outrun cannonfire when the Templar Archive of Cyprus was shelled), higher attack speed with bombs. Subsonic attack speed with bows | Below Average Human with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Could still easily slaughter hordes of comparable Assassins without issue, and could take multiple of them out in quick succession like in his prime), higher attack speed with bombs and his Hidden Gun | Athletic Human (The only attributes that Altair lost over time were his running speed) with Supersonic combat speed and reactions (His combat speeds have become vastly superior due to his renewed and extensive training thanks to the Apple, as he could easily dispatch multiple enemies 10 years prior, when he was barely capable of running), higher attack speed with bombs and his Hidden Gun Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted big crates and casually tossed them aside in Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles, and also moved dense metal boxes without any effort. Cal also move gigantic stone coffins with a single kick. Went toe-to-toe with Badr, a gigantic bodybuilder, despite being severely inferior to him, but the Assassin eventually managed to gain the upper hand and easily defeat him and collapse an entire circus. Can easily crush necks with grip strength alone. Later on, he overpowered and killed Basilisk, who wielded a gigantic sword and dwarved the Assassin in both size and strength. Later pushed back and defeated Robert de Sablé, who could easily overpower the young Assassin and easily sent him flying through wooden scaffoldings early in the game, during their final rematch in the Battle of Arsuf. Pushed back the projections of the Apple of Eden, which are easily on par with the Isu. Can easily lift, flip and slam heavyweight enemies in thick armor. Can swing sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm. Capable of stabbing through armored skulls, twisting the head a full 360 degrees and then casually pulling the blade out at severe angles without any resistance at all. Is a master freerunner, being able to perform extremely dangerous and exhausting parkour maneuvers without issue, and can jump from one ledge to another despite being several meters away with ease) | At least Class 5 (Can still casually lift, flip and slam comparable foes while being over two decades out of his prime) | At least Class 5 (Vastly superior to his younger self) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Took blows from Badr and Basilisk. Regularly tanked bridges, scaffoldings and other sturdy structures collapsing on him in his quest for the Chalice. Also tanked his own bombs that could easily blow up massive wooden structures and walls. Also took catapulted rocks to the face with minimal damage, and said catapults could easily destroy the wooden roofs of houses. Survived being thrown through wooden scaffoldings by Robert de Sablé and was merely knocked back. Regularly brushes off his Leaps of Faith, and normal Assassins, even if they do it incorrectly, often only suffer from a broken leg. Took multiple hits from Al Mualim and his clones made by the Apple of Eden, emerging triumphant in the end, and clones generated by the Apple could somewhat fight against the likes of the Isu and easily overwhelm people wielding Pieces of Eden. Survived being thrown off a cliff by Abbas without any injury. Took blows from and killed Moloch, who could easily create massive craters in the ground with a single blow from his mace. Took blows from Armand Bouchart and withstood his fire-bombs for extended periods of time. Even at an advanced age of 63, he was still capable of performing all these feats. As he escaped Masyaf, he ran through a glass window pane of the Masyaf Fortress at high speeds and jumped off of it and fell a great height, emerging unharmed from the process. Not moments later, he tanked sledgehammer blows and has even survived air assassinations from them, which would wield this much power. Can also routinely survive high falls that would generate this much energy without suffering from any fractures, and can easily keep running at full speed without any versatile effects on his body afterwards. Survived being burned in huge vats of oil for extended periods of time. Has the same durability feats as Ezio Auditore da Firenze due to the same game engine being used throughout Assassin's Creed 1 to Assassin's Creed Revelations), higher with the Armor of Altaïr (The Armor of Altaïr was capable of easily brushing off strikes from the Staff of Eden. A few days later, it was visibly undamaged even after being struck down by cannonballs during the Siege of Monteriggioni, as an older Ezio later returned to pick it up and use it for his later travels) | Wall level (Not much weaker than before, took blows from comparable enemies while in this state) | Wall level (Far superior to his previous states. Because of this, he eventually sent his armor away, no longer needing it for protection) Stamina: Incredibly High (Even when grievously injured and profusely bleeding Altaïr still refused to back down and proceeded to fight hordes of guards as if nothing happened to him) | Below Average Human (Can barely walk) | Incredibly High (Altaïr retained the same stamina that he had in his youth) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with swords, several dozen meters with throwing knives, bullets, at least several kilometers with the Apple of Eden, possibly far higher (Could easily cover entire cities if he chose to, his Apple clones could easily dispatch of enemies from Masyaf Castle to as far as the Masyaf gates without even trying). Standard Equipment: His personal longsword, a short blade, throwing knives, and the iconic Hidden Blade, Pieces of Eden, eventually has a second Hidden Blade, a Hidden Gun, and the Armor of Altaïr which he invented. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Altaïr was raised at the Assassin fortress at Masyaf and quickly rose through the ranks of the Order to become one of the most respected and feared Assassins in the Brotherhood, second only to its leader, Al Mualim. A cold and objective man, Altaïr fully devoted himself to whatever course he chose to pursue. He had a proud nature, and was often impetuous, demanding, arrogant, and impatient. However, after his failure at Solomon's Temple and commencing on a mission to redeem himself, Altaïr began pondering the motivations of his targets after listening to their final words. Altaïr was a Master Assassin, capable of extraordinary acrobatic feats and versed in the application of deadly arts. Trained extensively, he was able to overcome any obstacle, human or terrain, climb the tallest towers and leap from the highest ledges without a hint of fear. Like other Assassins, he was also trained in stealth assassination techniques, hand-to-hand and weapons combat, and blade throwing. His noncombat skills included climbing, urban acrobatics, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing. He also had extensive knowledge of Holy Land politics and religion, which helped him better understand his opponents. Once he gained access to the Apple's powers, he begain introducing new techniques to all the fields required for an Assassin to be perfect, like stealth, disguise, killing from the shadows, reconnaissance, combat skills, adaptability, advanced weaponry, using advanced tactics and much more. According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength; stamina and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor. Altaïr also possessed Eagle Vision, a "sixth sense" or intuition that allowed him to see a person's true intentions. Due to this gift, Altaïr had heightened intuitive abilities and senses, along with his sharpened fighting skills. Altaïr's skills made him one of the most deadly and adept Assassins in the Order's history, and they were legendary even after his death. Altaïr was also a skilled artist, and his Codex was heavily illustrated. In it he drew blueprints for Hidden Blade modifications; manuals for assassination techniques, maps, and even a detailed sketch of his wife, Maria, bordered with hand-drawn flowers. Due to his extensive research on the Apple thanks to his extremely fast learning skills, he had written several thousands of books dedicated to the Apple's knowledge alone in an extremely short amount of time and even made a library for them using advanced materials that even steel could not penetrate. He had invented advanced alloys as new materials for his Hidden Blades, alloys that were rare even in the modern world, and he even built an armor set far more advanced and lighter than anything else existing in the modern world, and he destroyed its formula in fear of the technology being too powerful for mankind to use. He was even trying to uncover the true origins of human life and why they existed, but having just started in the last years of his life, this meant that he would never finish his work. Even in death he would still occasionally hallucinate with the immense amount of knowledge he had gained in his entire lifespan and when spending a few moments on the Apple alone. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings (According to Niccolò Polo, at the age of 92 Altaïr retained the same strength, stamina, and skill he had in his youth, possibly due to renewed training when he reclaimed the title of Mentor). Upon Adha's death, he became increasingly arrogant to the point where it resulted in him breaking all three tenets of the Creed, resulting in him being punished and demoted, forcing him to slowly climb back through the ranks, until he ultimately abandoned his arrogance for good. Refuses to back down or give up even when the odds are against him or even when he is heavily injured. Was almost consumed by vengeance for his son Sef's murder and after witnessing his wife Maria's death, Altaïr was driven into severe depression for over 20 years since then, alienating himself from his family for most of this duration, suffering from hallucinations and other diseases, until 1247, when he finally regained his resolve and his status as Mentor upon killing Abbas. Key: Age 24-63 | Age 82 | Age 92 Others Notable Victories: Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) Nagisa's Profile Notable Losses: Ezio (Assassin's Creed) Ezio's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Ubisoft Category:Knife Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Good Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Mace Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Geniuses Category:Wise Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Blacksmiths Category:Bow Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Husbands Category:Parents Category:Fear Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Hax Users Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Preparation Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Fire Users Category:Scientists Category:Paint Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Duplication Users